Angels
by CSI-girl419
Summary: In her dying breath, she promised that she would never leave him.


**A/N: This is a new type of fanfiction for me so hopefully you like it. This is a companion to _The Importance of Being a Caine_, so if you are a little confused, read that first, but this short story should stand on its own. By the way, I am still working on _Vacation_; I've got a little bit of writer's block right now, and I've been way busy, but hopefully I can update this weekend, if not sooner. Hope you enjoy this story! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or any of its characters; if I did, I wouldn't be writing fanfiction. The song is _Holes in the Floor of Heaven_ by Steve Warner. I don't own it either.**

_One day shy of eight years old_

_Grandma passed away_

_I was a broken hearted little boy, _

_blowing out that birthday cake_

He remembered the day that she died. Heart attack, the doctors said; nothing anyone could have done. He remembered his mom making his birthday cake, her tears mixing in with the batter. He hadn't understood; why did his grandma have to leave them all alone? His mom tried to make him feel better, but nothing could be done for a little boy's crushed spirit. When the sky outside became cloudy and gray, and the thunder storm began, he couldn't keep the tears inside any longer. Then his mom came and put her arm around his shaking shoulders and she told him a secret, a secret about the angels in heaven.

_How I cried when the sky let go_

_with a cold and lonesome rain_

_Momma smiled said don't be sad child_

_Grandma's watchin you today_

_'Cause there's holes in the floor of Heaven_

_and her tears are pourin' down_

_that's how you know she's watchin'_

_wishin' she could be here now_

_And sometimes if you're lonely_

_just remember she can see_

_there's holes in the floor of Heaven_

_and she's watchin' over you and me_

He took her words to heart and whenever he felt sad, he remembered his personal guardian angel was watching over him, and he could go on.

_Seasons come and seasons go_

_nothin' stays the same_

_I grew up fell in love_

_met a girl who took my name_

He remembered the day he first saw Marisol. There had been something, even in that first meeting, that told him she would be in his life for a long time. Day by day he fell more in love with her, until he couldn't picture a time without her by his side. Their wedding was quick and simple, but neither one had wanted to wait any longer to be together. That day had been one of the happiest of his life.

_Year by year we made a life_

_in this little coastal town_

_I thought we'd grow old together_

_Lord I sure do miss her now_

He had known from the beginning that he might loose her, but he had always thought it would be the cancer that would take her, not a bullet. He had rushed to her aide, taking her hand in his, promising that he would always be there, promising he would never leave. He had been there in her last moments, watching her fade from this life. In her dying breath, she promised that she would never leave him.

_But there's holes in the floor of Heaven_

_and her tears are pourin' down_

_that's how you know she's watchin' _

_wishin' she could be here now_

_and sometimes when I'm lonely_

_I remember she can see_

_there's holes in the floor of Heaven_

_and she's watchin' over you and me_

Another angel was watching over him. At her funeral, the sky released a gray rain, matching the mood of the mourners. Horatio held a little bundle tightly to his chest as they lowered Marisol's casket into the cold, unforgiving ground. Horatio looked into the beautiful brown eyes of his baby daughter, Belle, and recalled his mother's secret. "She'll always be there." He promised his little girl.

As the years passed, the rain poured occasionally, and Horatio and Belle remembered the secret. On Belle's graduation day, it rained, and the outdoor ceremony was ruined for most, but Belle and Horatio knew Marisol was there.

_Well my little girl is 23_

_I walk her down the aisle_

_it's a shame her mom can't be here now_

_to see her lovely smile_

Now as he stood outside the door of the bride's room waiting for his daughter, he was lost in thoughts of the past, and the future. The door opened slowly and Belle stepped out, her wedding dress sweeping the floor, bouquet in hand. Horatio stepped forward with a smile on his face.

"You look absolutely beautiful." He said, taking his daughter's hands.

"Thank you Daddy," she said, giving him a hug.

"Are you ready?" he asked, smiling at her.

"Yes," she answered, taking the arm he offered her, and together they walked down the aisle.

As he placed her hand in Gavin's, he looked at the happy couple and said simply, "I wish you all the happiness in the world." Gavin and Belle exchanged heartfelt vows and when the priest pronounced them man and wife, Horatio smiled as his daughter kissed the man of her dreams.

Later, as Belle and Gavin left the church, the sky clouded over and a soothing rain began to fall.

_They throw the rice_

_I catch her eye_

_as the rain starts comin' down_

_she takes my hand says daddy "don't be sad 'cause_

_I know momma's watchin' now"_

_And there's holes in the floor of Heaven_

_and her tears are pourin down_

_that's how you know she's watchin'_

_wishin' she could be here now_

_and sometimes when I'm lonely_

_I remember she can see_

_there's holes in the floor of Heaven _

_and she's watchin' over you and me _

Horatio knew that Marisol had witnessed their daughter's special day.

He longed for the day when he could see Marisol again; he missed her so much. Some days he felt like all was lost, but then a small rain-shower would remind him that he was never alone. He knew someday he would be able to take her in his arms once again, but until then, he knew she was never far away...

_Watchin' over you and me_

_Watchin' over you and me_

_Watchin' over you and me_

**A/N: Reviews are ALWAYS welcome!**


End file.
